


Crisis of Lust

by Clarrisani



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Multi, Threesome - F/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:28:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28846068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarrisani/pseuds/Clarrisani
Summary: Jensen likes to watch.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Misha Collins/Danneel Harris
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	Crisis of Lust

**Author's Note:**

> Written for DestielOTP on the Profound Bond server. Hopefully this suits your prompt.

Dinner had been a relatively casual affair. Jensen considered it a success because neither Danneel nor Misha had managed to injure themselves or cause themselves untold suffering. The fact that was even a thing amused him to no end.

All through dinner the three of them had been playing footsie under the table. Jensen was sure that if they hadn’t been sitting on separate sides of the square four-seater table than hands would have definitely been in each other’s laps. As it was they had spent the entire dinner flirting and making innuendo, but that was nothing new when it came to Misha and Danneel.

They wandered out to the car, Danneel with a man on each of her arms. They had kept their conversation going, Misha reciting a story from set that had Danneel and Jensen giggling like children. Jensen unlocked the car and slid into the driver’s seat, glancing in the rear view mirror as Misha climbed into the back.

Jensen’s eyebrows rose when Danneel slid in beside Misha and closed the door.

“Take us home, handsome,” she said, pressing a kiss to the side of Jensen’s neck.

Jensen had waited until they had buckled up before putting the car in gear and starting the drive back toward their home. He glanced in the rear view mirror in time to see Danneel catch Misha’s face in both her hands, turning him toward her and kissing him firmly on the mouth. Misha reciprocated, turning toward her as much as the seatbelt would allow.

He did his best to keep his eyes on the road. Jensen knew he was pushing the speed limit, needing to get them home as soon as possible. By now Danneel had already unbuttoned several of the buttons on Misha’s shirt, and Misha had a hand up her dress. Danneel was moaning into his mouth so Jensen knew exactly what that hand was doing.

He pulled into their driveway, switching off the car and adjusting the front of his pants. He was hard already. He climbed out, tapping on the back window as they hadn’t seemed to notice they were home yet. They climbed out sheepishly, Danneel caressing Jensen’s face as she passed him. Misha pressed a hand into the small of his back, pushing him toward the front door.

They stumbled inside, making their way to the bedroom while leaving a path of clothing in their wake. Once they were inside Danneel and Misha pushed Jensen down onto the bed.

“Stay,” Misha said.

Danneel cupped Jensen’s face with her hand while pressing a kiss onto his cheek.

Jensen watched as Misha held out a hand to Danneel. She took it, letting herself be drawn up against him. He kissed her, Danneel wrapping an arm around his shoulders as she kissed him back fervently. He gently lay her back down onto the bed, settling between her thighs. Danneel’s hand slid down his back, playing over the muscles.

Jensen watched as Misha made his way down her body, stopping at her breasts. He sucked a nipple into his mouth, Danneel groaning. She had very sensitive breasts. Jensen had spent hours worshipping them. Misha focussed on one with his mouth while his fingers played with the other. Her hands were in his hair, tugging at the loose strands.

Seeming to have had enough Misha moved further down, kissing his way down her little happy trail. He reached the place between her legs, impossibly blue eyes sparkling as he mouthed her clit. Danneel let out a gasp, hips stuttering as he began to run his tongue over it. Jensen watched him as he worked, bringing out all the little noises that Danneel could make. He thought about how she tasted, Jensen licking his lips at the memory.

Jensen knew the moment that Misha slid his fingers inside her by the way she keened, hips jutting up slightly. Misha watched her face, eyes occasionally darting over to Jensen. Danneel was panting, her thighs trembling. Jensen thought of all the little things that she liked to have done, and watching Misha he could see that he was doing many of them. They both knew her so well.

Jensen’s cock was aching now but he resisted the urge to touch. He kept his hands on his thighs, eyes on Misha. Misha had settled into a rhythm, Danneel’s hips rocking in time with it. Then she was coming, arching up off the bed with a cry. Misha took her through it until she pushed him away weakly.

Misha crawled back up her body, Danneel wrapping her arms around him and pulling him done into a kiss. Jensen fumbled at the drawer beside him and opened it, retrieving a condom. He held it out, Danneel plucking it from his fingers and unwrapping it. She slid it down Misha’s erect cock with a practiced ease.

Then Misha was sliding home, Danneel wrapping her legs around his sharp hips. They kissed, Misha beginning to rock them slowly. Jensen licked his lips as he fought the urge to start stroking himself. A drop of precum dripped from the head of his cock and dragged its way slowly down his length at a maddening pace.

Misha and Danneel built up to a steady pace, eventually having to break their kiss so that they could breath. The air was filled with Misha’s grunts and Danneel’s moans, her nails digging into the rippling muscles on his back. Misha was whispering little words of endearment in her ear; Danneel responding with words of encouragement.

Jensen was breathing so hard now he was getting light headed. His body was trembling as he watched them. He clenched and unclenched his fists, biting on his lower lip. He wanted so desperately to touch, to taste, to feel. But not yet. Now he had to wait and watch.

One of Danneel’s hands slid down between her legs to rub her clit. He saw her legs tighten around Misha as she threw her head back. Misha kissed her neck, mouthing over her jawline with loving little bites and nibbles. Then she was coming again, keening into the night. Misha followed her over, his hips stuttering as he came.

Jensen let out a long breath as he took in how beautiful they looked. Individually they were amazing, but together they were simply breathtaking. He swallowed hard as they kissed again, this time slower but no less passionately.

Misha leaned down and whispered something into Danneel’s ear that caused her to smile. She pressed a hand to his chest and pushed him back, Misha moving to sit back on his heels. Danneel rolled over, her eyes locked on Jensen as she slinked across the bed toward him. He watched her with awe as she climbed into his lap. She picked up another condom from the drawer and rolled it onto him, then lowered her body down onto his length.

Jensen gasped at the warm, wet heat that surrounded him, bringing his hands up to rest on her hips. Danneel leaned forward to kiss him. He could taste the combination of her and Misha in her mouth. Her fingers ran through his hair as she began to ride him.

Free to touch and taste Jensen began his slow worship of her body. His fingers caressed every soft expanse of her skin, his lips moving over her face, neck and shoulders. The bed shifted, Jensen glancing up to see Misha coming to kneel behind her. Misha rested his hands on her hips lightly, one hand coming around to slid between her legs. Danneel gasped as he began to stroke her.

Jensen and Misha exchanged a smile, the two of them helping work her toward her third orgasm of the night. The angle meant Jensen couldn’t kiss her breasts so instead he cupped them with his hands, caressing them with his fingers. He teased her nipples with his thumbs until they were hard. She surged forward to kiss him again, wrapping her arms around his shoulders as she bounced in his lap.

He felt it as much as heard it when she came. Her body fluttered around him, and that was enough to tip him over the edge. He cried out, Danneel silencing him with a kiss. They stopped moving, their kisses slowly becoming soft teasing nips until finally Danneel pulled away to bury her face into his shoulder.

Jensen held her to him, his eyes rising to where Misha was shifting around so that he was resting against the headboard beside Jensen. Jensen reached out to catch Misha behind the neck, drawing him across. Misha let himself be drawn, their lips coming together in a perfect seal. Jensen licked into his mouth, tasting Danneel on Misha’s tongue.

He felt Danneel’s fingertips trailing over where their mouths were sealed together. He knew how much she loved watching them kiss. They eventually pulled apart, Misha and Jensen resting their foreheads together. Jensen closed his eyes. He always savoured moments like this – Danneel in his arms and Misha right there with them. He wouldn’t pass it up for the world.

**END**


End file.
